Mantente alejado de él
by Once L
Summary: Bianchi ya lo había notado, ya se había dado cuenta de eso. Y era consciente de que tenía algo que hacer. Hablar con Hibari Kyoya era necesario. Hayato era su prioridad. Que las cosas no salieran como ella había pensando, eso ya era otra cosa muy diferente. — Shonen Ai.
1. Capítulo 1

**_"Mantente alejado de él"._**

 **Advertencias:** Shonen Ai entre líneas.

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, es obra de Amano Akira.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

—¿Hah? ¡¿Pero qué clase de estupidez es esa?!

Tanto la voz como el tono alto en el que habla esta persona atraen la atención de Bianchi pues sabe que es Hayato, su hermano, y no se equivoca pues lo ve un poco más allá junto al gimnasio de la escuela al lado de Hibari Kyoya.

¿Esperen, su hermano está hablando con Hibari?

¿Sobre qué podrá ser? ¿Alguna regla que Hayato rompió, algún acto de indisciplina, la destrucción de algún mueble de la escuela, algún arreglo de cuentas? Sea lo que sea, al menos no están peleando, y la dinamita de su hermano ni las tonfas del prefecto están a la vista, lo cual es bueno, en teoría… aunque hay algo raro ahí.

¿Están hablando, sin atacarse ni causando alboroto, sin gritos, sangre o explosiones de por medio? Ninguno de los dos suele ser tan civilizado... y mucho menos cuando están en el mismo lugar.

En definitiva, algo va mal. Eso no suele pasar.

Y cada vez está más segura de eso, pues resulta que ahora el Guardián de la Nube habla, y entrecierra sus ojos, ¡y hasta parece que está sonriendo —de forma arrogante— pero sonriendo al fin y al cabo! Y lo que es más extraño aún… Hayato responde sin mal genio a lo que sea que Hibari le ha dicho y siguen ahí, conversando, sin iniciar ninguna pelea; sin atacarse.

¿Cómo es eso posible?

—¿Bianchi?

Ella regresa su vista y atención hacia la personita que tiene enfrente y ahora le llama al verla ensimismada, distraída.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho Reborn! —Dramatiza al agacharse y abrazarlo para cargarlo—. Me distraje un momento, ¿pero qué me decías? ¿Ya quieres volver a casa?

—¿Qué es lo que estabas viendo? —Le pregunta éste, mirando hacia dónde ella lo hacía.

Y ahí, ambos ven tanto a Hibari como a Gokudera que siguen hablando un tanto más allá.

—Hn. No sabía que Hayato se llevara bien con Hibari Kyoya... —comenta Bianchi seria, pues la escena no le gusta en absoluto. No sabe muy bien el porqué, pero así lo siente; y su voz no lo ha podido ocultar.

—Ni yo tampoco —confiesa el Hitman con una sonrisita en la cara. Al parecer, a él no le molesta ni preocupa esa situación—. Vamos, vayamos a buscar a Tsuna y regresemos a casa; mamá nos espera.

—Claro... —Camina hacia el interior del edificio principal, preguntándose dónde rayos está Tsuna cuando lo necesita.

Y es que si él estuviera ahí, cerca de esos dos, Hayato no estaría en primer lugar hablando con Hibari, más bien, estaría defendiéndolo del prefecto, causando un escándalo, una pelea, ¡lo normal, vamos! Pero no. Al castaño se le ocurre desaparecer del lugar y momento en el que más se le necesita que esté ahí.

Sólo por eso, le dan ganas de prepararle un platillo con _Poison Cooking_ cuando lleguen a casa.

* * *

Si alguien le pregunta porqué de un tiempo para acá no puede ver, ni escuchar sobre Hibari Kyoya, Bianchi responderá cortante que es porque no.

Pero si insistes, o si eres Reborn el que se lo pregunta, ella te dirá que es porque el prefecto no le agrada. Porque no es bueno ni confiable para la Familia al ser tan distante y frío; que sólo causará problemas con la actitud indiferente que tiene y que, al tener cero apego hacia los demás, no querrá ayudarlos cuando más lo necesiten. En conclusión: Hibari Kyoya _no_ le agrada.

Pero muy en el fondo... ella sabe que hay otra razón, y es la principal de que esté tan recelosa con el prefecto. Y eso es por Hayato.

No sabe qué rayos sucede entre esos dos —está segura que _algo_ ocurre, algo se lo dice, aunque aún no sabe exactamente el qué— pero lo ha notado. Los ha visto varias veces más hablando, pasando algo de tiempo juntos en el mismo lugar —la azotea de la escuela o la sala del Comité de Disciplina— sus peleas han disminuido en gran parte, y en más de una ocasión, ha visto como ambos intercambian miradas de complicidad pese a la distancia que los separa en el momento.

Es... como si ambos tuvieran algo. Como si ya no se odiaran y de pronto, ya no se llevaran tan mal. Como si sus personalidades ya no chocaran y ahora se complementaran. Como si se entendieran. Como si ellos... ¡No! ¡No quiere ni pensarlo!

 _"¡Hibari Kyoya no es bueno!"._

Es lo que se repite constantemente en su mente cuando piensa en ellos dos. Sabe, que tiene que hacer algo, intervenir, terminar con todo eso. Proteger a su hermano ante todo. Esa es su prioridad. Su deber.

Por eso mismo es que ha ido ese día a la escuela, irá a hablar con Hibari, terminar con ese asunto, ponerlo a salvo. Ser una buena hermana.

—¡Hibari!

—No insistas, herbívoro.

Claro que no esperaba eso. Encontrarlos a ambos en el mismo pasillo en el segundo piso; no, durante la hora del almuerzo.

 _"¿Dónde rayos está Tsuna y Yamamoto Takeshi? ¿Qué no se supone que comen los tres juntos en la azotea?"._

Que ellos no estén con él, y el de ojos azules sí, es algo que la molesta. Que la hace querer usar su _Poison Cooking_ sobre el Guardián más fuerte de la Familia.

Pero se esconde. Se oculta tras el muro y espera a que Hayato o ambos se vayan —espera que sólo sea su hermano el que se marche para poder hablar con el otro—. Y descarta de inmediato la idea de salir e interrumpirlos pues es consciente de que Hayato se desmayara y no quiere que el Guardián de la Nube aproveche también esa oportunidad para estar y hablar con él como hace recientemente.

—¡Te digo que deberías checarlas! —Le da un par de revistas que ha llevado exclusivamente para él—. ¡Verás que yo tengo razón!

—Claro, porque este tipo de revista es _científica_ , ¿verdad? —Se burla al ver el nombre y el tipo de portadas que tienen. Él herbivoro tan predecible.

—¡Lo es! —Asiente convencido—. ¡Cómo sea! ¡Tú léelas y luego me dices! —Se gira para marcharse—. ¡Tengo que ir con el Décimo y el idiota del béisbol a desayunar, nos vemos luego Hibari!

—Sin correr por los pasillos o te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro —le advierte al ver cuál es su intención, frenándolo en seco. Y para sorpresa de Bianchi, el de ojos verdes se lo toma de buen modo, hasta con humor; hoy tampoco pelean entre ellos.

—¡Claro... _Señor obsesivo_! —Y se va a paso lento y con sus manos en sus bolsillos, tranquilo.

—Hn.

Pero no es el único que se lo toma con humor. Hibari esboza una tenue sonrisa ante su comentario y se gira para abrir su oficina. Planea dejar las revistas sobre su escritorio y más tarde leerlas. No obstante, no entra, permanece bajo el marco de la puerta.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres?

Bianchi ve que habla hacia donde ella está oculta. La ha descubierto; así que sale y camina hacia él.

—Oh, eres tú —la mira unos instantes, reconociéndola. Es la herbívora que está con el bebé y los otros. La hermana del herbívoro rebelde, si no mal recuerda.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Hibari Kyoya.

La petición sorprende por unos segundos al prefecto, pero hasta ahí.

—¿Y? —Se recarga tranquilamente en el muro al lado de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados, mirándola—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Sólo lo diré una vez —se detiene enfrente de él, manteniéndole la mirada—. Quiero que te mantengas alejado de Hayato, Hibari Kyoya.

Y no hay marcha atrás. Se lo ha dicho.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Hola. Yo aquí completamente oxidada con la escritura pero aun amando KHR!, y a mis personajes favoritos, y al parecer, con un poquito todavía de ideas. Espero que les guste.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_"Mantente alejado de él"._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

¿Qué?

 _"Quiero que te mantengas alejado de Hayato, Hibari Kyoya"._

Oh, así que eso le ha dicho esta herbívora. Que se mantenga alejado del herbívoro rebelde, de Gokudera Hayato.

—Hn —y él, sólo puede atinar a sonreír divertido, burlón. Porque la situación lo amerita. Porque sus palabras eso le provocan: risa.

Y eso, por supuesto que no le gusta a Bianchi.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —Le pregunta, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose más seria, más tensa.

—Lo que has dicho —admite abiertamente, al tener en sus labios una media sonrisa que no se va.

Porque, no sabe qué le hace tanta gracia. Que esta herbívora esté ahí diciéndole qué hacer —aléjate de Hayato— o esperando que realmente le haga caso y lo haga.

¿Él? ¿Hibari Kyoya, en serio?

Al parecer esta herbívora se equivocó de persona. Porque en primera, no le gusta que nadie le diga qué hacer —hace lo que él quiere y cuándo quiere— y en segunda, no atiende órdenes de nadie, y mucho menos si es un herbívoro —el género no importa—. Es más, hasta está teniendo estas ganas de hacer lo contrario de lo que le pide, de "no alejarse"… sea lo que esto signifique.

Porque si lo piensa, si lo analiza, no es como si estuviera "cerca" del herbívoro como ella dice. Gokudera Hayato sigue sin agradarle del todo; sigue molestándole su forma rebelde de actuar y de ser; y él mismo sigue _mordiéndolo hasta la muerte_ por estos motivos, por lo problemático y escandaloso que llega a ser, por seguir desafiando las reglas de su escuela y a él mismo. Así que en definitiva, las cosas siguen como siempre entre ellos dos.

No entiende entonces porqué recibe esta advertencia de su parte.

—Pues —vuelve a hablar ella, atrayendo de nuevo su atención—, no es divertido. Y ya estás advertido, quiero que te mantengas alejado de Hayato.

¿Qué será? El tono de está herbívora, su seriedad o molestia, o tal vez sus palabras... pero hay algo ahí que lo ínsita, que lo hace revelarse y negarse; provocarla.

—Y si no lo hago... si no quiero —y su sonrisita sigue ahí, desafiante, burlona.

Obteniendo la respuesta que buscaba al ver cómo ella se altera en cuestión de segundos ante sus palabras.

—¡Hibari Kyoya estoy hablando en serio!

Tanto es así, que la ve sacar un recipiente de la mochila que carga, destapándolo, furiosa. ¿Eso se supone que es comida? ¿Por qué de pronto luce tan... extraña, tan poco apetitosa?

—¡No quiero verte cerca de Hayato o yo...! ¡Yo...! —Se contiene, dándose cuenta de que incluso ha sacado la comida que llevaba con ella para poder atacarlo.

Sí, y eso es justo lo que él esperaba; lo que quería que sucediera.

—¿O tú qué? —Quiere saber, pues esto se puede poner interesante. Si ella es "peligrosa" como Cavallone le ha dicho, claro.

—... Te mataré.

Bueno, eso suena decente, prometedor.

—Inténtalo entonces... —saca sus tonfas, tomando posición de batalla. Esto será divertido.

Ella lo mira unos segundos, debatiéndose si seguirle la corriente o no. Y justo cuando toma una decisión, cuando su vista baja a la comida que tiene para usarla, para lanzársela, alguien más aparece.

—Bianchi —le llama una voz seria tras su espalda, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

—¡Reborn! —Se sorprende tanto de verlo ahí, que se le cae el recipiente con comida venenosa pero no le importa. Se gira de inmediato para verlo.

—Bebé... —e inclusive él baja sus tonfas al verlo. Algo le dice que ya no van a pelear.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Pregunta serio el Arcobaleno, al parecer, consciente de lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Como es de esperarse, es ella quien responde primero.

—N-Nada... no te preocupes por eso, Reborn. Debes de tener hambre, ¿cierto? Yo... —junta el recipiente con comida para llevárselo—, iré a traerte un poco de la comida de Tsuna.

—Está bien.

Aunque antes de irse le da una última mirada de advertencia y él, por supuesto sabe lo que significa. Pero claro, no le importa. No, si no hay una lucha de por medio.

—Hibari…

—¿Sí, bebé? —Voltea a verlo, teniendo por completo su atención ahora que la herbívora se ha ido.

—No la provoques... no te conviene meterte con ella. Y no, no es porque sea más fuerte que tú, ambos sabemos que no lo es.

Wao! Qué curioso. Una advertencia de parte del bebé.

—Hn —esboza una pequeña sonrisa, pues no puede creer que todo esto sea por el herbívoro rebelde.

¿Desde cuándo Gokudera Hayato se volvió tan importante para las personas, tan interesante como para meterse con él?

Esto, por supuesto que no lo puede dejar pasar así como así.

* * *

Dos días después por la mañana, cuando Hibari patrulla los pasillos de su amada escuela para asegurarse que las cosas estén en calma antes de que las clases inicien un disturbio atrae su atención en uno de los pasillos; que sea la manada del herbívoro de Sawada Tsunayoshi no le sorprende en absoluto.

—¡Vaca estúpida! ¡¿Qué el Décimo no fue claro contigo?! —Gokudera sostiene al mencionado del cuello del traje de vaca mientas él, patalea en el aire al ser atrapado.

—¡Lambo-san también quiere estar aquí, _estúpidera_! ¡Bájame, bájame! —Y se remueve más.

—¡Cállate ya y compórtate!

—¡Lambo-san no quiere!

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Gokudera-kun, Lambo, ¡tranquilícense por favor! —Tsuna trata de calmarlos antes de que uno u otro cause más revuelo—. ¡No llegaremos a nada si siguen así!

—Pero Décimo...

—Lambo —le habla serio el castaño al acercarse a él—. Te dije que no puedes venir a la escuela cada que tú quieras; debes quedarte en casa con mi mamá, I-pin y Fuuta, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡Pero...! —Protesta molesto el Bovino, apuntándole con el dedo a la personita que permanece en el hombre de Tsuna—. ¡Reborn sí viene contigo todos los días! ¡Lambo-san también quiere estar aquí!

—Hn —sonríe divertido el Hitman ante su comentario—. Eso es porque yo no soy una Vaca estúpida y puedo estar dónde quiera.

—¡Reborn! —Se queja Tsuna al escuchar su respuesta, viendo ante sus ojos cómo Lambo se enoja, se libera del agarre de Gokudera-kun y saca una granada rosa.

—¡Muere, maldito Reborn!

—¡Y-Ya basta ustedes dos! —Antes de que logre quitarle el seguro para lanzarla toma al pequeño Bovino en brazos, quitándole el arma y guardándola de nuevo en su cabello—. ¡Cielos, denme un pequeño respiro, por favor! —Se queja con un largo suspiro, bajando de nuevo a Lambo.

—Buh~. Tsuna tan aburrido...

—¡Vaca estúpida, más respeto al Décimo!

—¡Tú cállate, _Ahodera_!

Y ahí van otra vez.

—¿Causando alboroto desde temprano, herbívoros? Ustedes quieres que los _muerda hasta la muerte_ , ¿cierto? —Hibari se acerca hacia ellos con una sonrisita en sus labios y sus tonfas a la vista. Su presencia causa varias reacciones.

—¡Hii! ¡Hibari-san!

—¡Hibari!

—¡Ciassu, Hibari!

Y de los cuatro, sólo es el herbívoro de Sawada Tsunayoshi el que está asustado con su presencia... cómo siempre.

—Hola, bebé —saluda al Arcobaleno, repasando en los otros tres—. Él —su vista va hacia el pequeño con traje de vaca, que lo ignora, cambiándole la expresión por una seria.

¿Cuantas veces les ha dicho ya a los herbívoros que ellos —los bebés— no pueden estar en su amada escuela? Al parecer cierto herbívoro futuro jefe de la Mafia quiere que lo _muerda hasta la muerte_ , ¿cierto?

—¡Hii! ¡Él y-ya se iba a casa, Hibari-san! —Al ver la mirada que el prefecto le da, toma rápidamente a Lambo para irse con él—. ¡Lo llevaré yo mismo a la salida! —Y se echa a correr, sin acordarse que "correr en los pasillos está prohibido". Otro motivo por el que Hibari después _lo morderá_.

—¡D-Décimo! —Todo sucede tan rápido que Gokudera no sabe qué hacer. Si ir tras su querido capo o no. Aunque éste se gira y se lo dice.

—¡Tú ve a clases Gokudera-kun, ahí te veo!

—¡Pero...! —Demasiado tarde, su Décimo desaparece de su campo de visión al bajar por las escaleras con la Vaca estúpida en brazos y Reborn-san en uno de sus hombros.

Así que se queda ahí unos segundos procesando todo... con Hibari cerca de él, pero todavía no es consciente del todo. No, hasta que éste le habla.

—Hn. Deberías hacerle caso e ir a tu salón, herbívoro. Las clases no tardan en empezar —guarda sus tonfas, girándose para irse. Es claro que ya no morderá a esta manada. A Sawada Tsunayoshi quizá, pero más tarde.

—¿Hah? —Lo mira—. ¡No me digas qué hacer, Hibari!

—Cómo quieras. Pero sabes que te _morderé hasta la muerte_ si llegas tarde o te saltas la primera hora.

—¡Lo sé! —Gruñe por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño.

Sin nada más que decir, el prefecto continúa con su camino. O al menos esa es su intención.

—¡Hibari!

—¿Qué? —Se detiene, volteando a verlo. Ahí, ve cómo el herbívoro de Gokudera Hayato frunce un poco más el ceño, parece que se debate mentalmente un par de cosas y al final, y como quien no quiere la cosa, le pregunta algo, aparentando indiferencia ante todo.

—¿Y? ¿Ya leíste las revistas que te preste?

Curioso. Pese a ello, el herbívoro evita verlo a los ojos. Preguntarle aquello al parecer no le hace mucha gracia y tampoco le resulta fácil.

¿Es por eso que no había venido a buscarlo en dos días?

No está seguro.

—Yo... —le responde, atrayendo su atención—. No recuerdo haberte dicho que las leería, ¿o sí, herbívoro?

—No, pero... ¡Tenías que leerlas, Hibari! ¡Así te darías cuenta de que yo tenía la razón! ¡Los extraterrestres y OVNI's sí existen!

Y ahí está de nuevo, el herbívoro diciéndole lo mismo de siempre; emocionándose con este asunto... tanto o más como si se tratara de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Aunque debe admitir que éste motivo le parece mejor que aquél que siente por el herbívoro de la Mafia.

—Hn —esboza una pequeña sonrisa burlona—. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que esas cosas no existen, Gokudera Hayato?

—¿Y tú cuándo vas a admitir que sí existen, Hibari? —Le regresa la pregunta con una expresión confiada en el rostro.

Ambos se miran largos segundos, siendo lo mismo de siempre con este tema. El herbívoro no se rinde con esto. Pero él tampoco. Y más, porque difiere con el Guardián de la Tormenta.

—Nunca... porque no existen.

—¡No, eso crees tú! ¿Pero sabes qué, Hibari? ¡Estás muy equivocado, sí existen!

—Claro. Cómo tú digas, herbívoro...

De pronto, algo pasa volando entre ellos reaccionado ambos al instante pues están siendo atacados.

—¡Pero qué...! —Gokudera da un salto hacia atrás, llevando su mano hacia sus dinamitas. Ya está preparado con ellas en las manos. De ser necesario, las encenderá y atacará en el siguiente movimiento que haga.

—Hn —Hibari no se queda atrás. Al instante saca sus tonfas y frena la siguiente cosa que va hacia ellos quedándose pegada en una de sus tonfas. ¿Eso es...?

—¡¿P-Poison Cooking?!

El de ojos verdes es el primero que reconoce esa cosa viscosa, morada, y tóxica, viendo después el prefecto cómo comienza a desintegrar su arma por lo que la mueve para hacer que esa cosa se caiga de ahí.

 _"Comida venenosa"._ —Hibari por fin entiende cómo ataca esta herbívora. Y sólo por dos segundos cree que sí es peligrosa; después, le da igual. De todos modos la _morderá hasta la muerte_ y más ahora que lo está atacando.

—¡¿Hermana?! —Gokudera está muy sorprendido de verla al otro lado del pasillo y no se explica a qué ha venido ese ataque—. ¡¿Qué estás...?! ¡Agh! —Tampoco es que pueda llegar a preguntárselo pues al ir sin nada que cubra su rostro cae al suelo completamente pálido y con un intenso dolor de estómago como siempre que la ve. Como es de esperarse, está fuera de combate tres segundos después.

Kyoya lo mira de reojo, centrándose después en la herbívora que emana un aura oscura y tensa. La herbívora está furiosa.

Wao!

—¡Hibari Kyoya te lo advertí! ¡Muere! —Y le lanza tres platillos más envenenados.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, por fin la continuación.

Muchas gracias a _**MimiChibi-Diethel**_ , **_Mike_** , **_Tikal-neo_** & **_Secretsorrow_ ** por su lindos comentarios. Nos vemos.


End file.
